


Red Cheeks

by SerenadeMintFlavored



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: At Least I Think I'm Funny, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, No Sex, No Smut, Snow, Snowball Fight, Subtle AU, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenadeMintFlavored/pseuds/SerenadeMintFlavored
Summary: Nowi wants to take her daughter out to play in the snow. While she pretends to not enjoy it Nah eventually gets into the winter fun, only for it to be ruined by a certain grey haired flirt.





	Red Cheeks

The landscape was pure white. The only thing changing it was the sunrise over the horizon, making it seem like yolk on fried eggs. The elegant sight was ruined by a nearby park. There were children throwing snowballs and sledding down hills. Nah felt irritated, not wanting any part of their merriments, instead wanting to stare at the perfect snowy landscape. But her attention was taken away by a pain in her hands, like mini-daggers. She looked at her exposed palms, their color was crimson, something she’d never seen before. Nah never knew that skin could change color. She pressed her index finger on the back of her palm and watched in awe as the redness disappeared and returned. Her cheeks grew in heat as her lips curled. Her breath was hot and left clouds as it came out her mouth. “Cool huh?”

Claimed a voice behind Nah, it was loud and childish, making it very clear to her who it was. Nah jerked her hands away from her face and behind her back. She turned towards her mother, who had a dumb smile on her face. “It’s okay, I thought it was cool when I saw it first too~”

There was a small hint of sinister pleasure in Nowi’s voice as she caught her daughter acting immature. Nah bit her bottom lip and blushed a bit more, avoiding giving her any satisfaction with a response. “You look cute by the way, I love those mittens, though maybe you should actually wear them~”

Nowi was full on teasing her daughter at this point, and Nah was struggling to keep the moral high ground. She snatched the pink mittens from her waist, where they hung, and put them on. “I took them off because I can’t carry my Dragonstone in these things...It’s like I only have two fingers…”

Her monotone voice blended with indignation and she gave her mother a look. It wasn’t a lie, that is why she took them off. That and the whole outfit together made her feel like a marshmallow. She had yellow boots and a tan pea-coat that had two fuzz-balls around the neck. She had a fuzzy red skirt, she had heavy black leggings under them. The whole thing had a red hoot with fuzz all around the rim. The only open space she had was her face, which was freezing over as a result. Especially at her nose, which was turning red. “Uh-huh~ Uh-huh~”

Nowi nodded her head, at least giving up on the teasing. She was making a snow angel before and leaving Nah to her peace, but now she seemed to be wanting something from her. “Yes, mother?”  
She said in her usual voice, hoping to show she wasn’t interested. Nowi didn’t take the hint and pulled on her daughter’s gloved hand towards the playing children. “Time to act like the mom I am! Let’s go play Nah!”

This is how Nah got roped into playing snow games with her mother. For almost an hour she had to roll balls of snow, throw balls of snow, and eat balls of snow. She pretended to not enjoy any of it, but by the time they’d finished their snowman, her persona was gone. “Ah! We should make it look like a Manakete!”

Nah giggled to herself as she tried to place her own Dragonstone in the hand of the snowman. Nowi watched as her daughter let out many auditory laughs, something she wasn’t very used to. She would’ve teased her, but she knew that’d cause Nah to run back to her bubble and ruin the fun. “Ah no! Mother, it’s too heavy for his stick hand!”

Nah turned to her mom and whined, a large frown on her face. Nowi found it cute how her voice sounded, it reminded her of herself. She felt her cheeks get red not noticing Nah’s piercing gaze. “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Nah’s attitude changed on a dime as she heard a familiar annoying voice over the yelling children. The voice was deep and smooth, like melted chocolate dripping down onto vanilla ice cream. But when you saw where the chocolate was dripping from, you’d regret trying it. “Mother...Please, can we leave?”

Realizing that she was glaring past her, Nowi turned around to see a large pink sock right next to her friend's son Inigo. He was playing with a few little girls, and the pink sock was on a nearby bench. “Hey is that your friend Inigo Nah? Wanna go say hi?~”

Nowi was happy to play dumb over her daughter’s loud complaints and dragged her with her towards them. “Inigo! Where’s your mother?!”

Nowi said in her usual cheery tone as Nah hid her face into her hood and mumbled: “Mother please…”

Inigo was helping two pre-teen girls with red faces build a snowman. He was rolling around a giant snowball for the base, unaware of the reason the girls wanted him to help. “Ah! Ms. Nowi and her lovely daughter too~ My mother is nearby, she hates the cold so she’s trying to stay warm,”

Inigo pointed a gloved finger towards a bench. On it was the same large pink sock, now visible pink boots were under it. Nah suppressed a laugh at the sight, and Nowi finally abandoned Nah’s hand to go tease her friend. This left Nah and Inigo alone. Well not actually alone, there were the two girls he was helping, but they were staying silent. They wanted to know the status of the two’s relationship. Nah was avoiding eye contact, fiddling with her Dragonstone in-between her thick mittens. She didn’t stare for long, but she could see Inigo had black snow pants and a dark blue peacoat. “Nah, dear, do you need something?”

Nah looked up and glared at the calm color of his eyes. She wouldn’t let them get to her, she realized the glare wasn't changing his expression and stopped. The cocky but sweet smile he always had made Nah’s blood boil, especially at her cheeks. She tried to get a grip on her emotions and get back to her normal mature state. “I’m waiting for my mother, so we can go…”

Her tone was harsh, implying Inigo was the reason why she wanted to leave. She knew Nowi wouldn’t let her go if she asked though. “I’m too old to be at this childish park playing in the snow,”

By this reply, she was back to her usual defensive monotone, though she saw Inigo’s smirk not waver in the slightest. “Well while you wait, would you mind helping these cute girls and I make a snowman?~”

The two girls let out giggles, one real one fake. He held his warm hand out. Nah was only a bit taller than the two girls, so when she aided them in their game, not because she wanted to. She looked like a third one pawning after the silver-haired boy. The two girls swooned as he pushed the heavy snowball up a hill, not even acknowledging Nah doing most of the work. Once they were finally finished, they had to decorate it. “The base is too big, only Inigo can reach the head!”

One girl yelled, her voice grating on Nah’s pointed ears. The other nodded at her and smiled at Inigo. “Pleeeeease?”

Nah had assumed he was only going to help roll the snow and was planning on leaving after to flirt. Nah thought the girls were smarter than she first assumed. She sighed out a cloud as she had to sit around. Watching the girls direct Inigo to put different things in different places wasn't the most fun thing for her. Nah glanced back at her mother, forgetting that she’d been waiting for her and Olivia to finish speaking. The bench they were at was empty. Nah cursed to herself, coming to the conclusion that she was set up. She pouted a little to herself until one of the girls turned to her and ran over. “You can leave if you want, Inigo’s having more fun with us than you are…”

Nah’s hands clutched the Dragonstone in her hand a little tighter as the girl giggled like a character. Then she turned her heel and walked back to her friend, nodding at her. “Damn kids…”

She stood up and walked towards the snowman, pushing Inigo out of the way. “If the base is too big, all you have to do is make it smaller...!”

She said, her voice raised but still soft. She turned to the side and laid her right hand over her left elbow. “Nah...What are you-”

Then with a quick step back, she ran straight into the base. Knocking the large snowball out from under the other two parts and leaving it to roll away. “Come on Inigo, we’ve wasted enough time,”

She grabbed his large hand, blushing a bit when she felt it’s warmth. But not before glancing at the two girls’ distraught faces watching their base roll away. She broke into a jog once the girls seemed to be getting out of shock. She pulled Inigo around until they reached a large tree and hid behind it. “Y-You can let go of my hand,”

Inigo said in a voice that seemed to struggle to contain laughter. Nah took hers back and moved away from him, still keeping her hiding place. She instead rested the same hand on her right arm, avoiding eye contact with him. They both stood in silence before Nah sneezed. Her sneeze wasn’t elegant, it was instead more like the dragon she is. As she rubbed her nose she felt the mini-dagger feeling in full force. “O-Ow…”

She mumbled as she tried to warm it up with her left hand. She only caught a glance at Inigo but he seemed concerned. His brow was low and he rested a hand on her shoulder. Nah jolted for a second but calmed down. “No! I’m fine my nose is just cold...Don’t do that thing you do…”

Inigo gave a concerned frown in response to her. “What thing?”

“When you get all worried if I’m okay…”

“Like...Being a kind person?”

“Y-Yea that! Don’t do it, I’m just gonna go home and warm up!”

She stood up, her composure lost again and trudged off towards her home. She hated what Inigo did to her, only his touch made her a blushing mess. “Ah, wait! Let me walk you!”

Nah was planning on debating, but she knew nothing would change his mind. So she ended up walking with Inigo back to her house. They looked like a couple, and it didn’t help that there were so many other couples walking around near them. She tried to keep her distance, but she also didn’t want to get too far away from Inigo. He, of course, noticed her apprehension and wrapped an arm around her. Nah tried to squirm free, but she didn’t actually want him to let her go. He was warm like a fire, and it was melting Nah. “Nah...Why are you so cold?”

She could feel Inigo’s kind gaze fall towards her face and hang. She hated him staring. She imagined his brown eyes and chiseled chin, and it only made her blush more. “A-Ah...You’re too hot. It’s like you keep a small sun in your pants…”

She mumbled, keeping her eyes forward. But they jolted away when Inigo let out an audible laugh. “Oh, yes, I do get called hot often, and most men have small suns in their-”

Nah picked up a large clump of snow and pushed it in Inigo’s face before he could finish, only making him laugh more. “Pervert…”

She said as he recoiled back giggling, “Y-You’re the one that said it~”

He winked at her as he scooped up some snow of his own, and it isn’t hard to guess where they went with this. They were chucking snowballs at each other, and even Nah was laughing after a while. The game ended when Inigo got hit square in the face with a speedy ball, leaving Nah the victor. “Too easy~”

She celebrated with a “mature” laugh but stopped when Inigo didn’t get up. “Ah...Hey! Don’t be such a wimp…”

She said as she ran over to him, but slowed down as she got closer. He laid motionless on the ground, assumedly unconscious. Nah started to sweat. Not because of the marshmallow clothing, but also because of the idea of causing Inigo to freeze to death. She was about to pick him up when she noticed he had a snowball in his hand. Before she could react he had already sat up and hit her in the face. “Haha, you let your guard down! I win!”

They both laughed as Inigo helped Nah up and she knocked him in the arm. He mumbled a quiet “Ow,” as they both started to walk back to her house. “You’re such a cheater!”

She said with a smile on her face. Inigo smiled back as if he was being complimented, causing her to hit him again. Inigo moved his arm back around her and Nah pretended not to notice. Her house was finally in view, and she tried to remember why she was even going home. Almost on queue, her nose started to get the same mini-dagger feeling and she held her free hand over it. “Hopefully you didn’t catch a cold…”

Inigo sounded genuinely concerned which made Nah blush, once again. She didn’t understand why she cared about him worrying for her. “I’m fine…”

This time her dismissing him sounded less cold-hearted and more embarrassed. Inigo could tell the shift in tone like a snap and smiled to himself. They reached her house only a few minutes later and they were on the porch when Inigo let her go. She was sad to feel his warmth lost, but wouldn’t dare admit it. Instead, she gave him a small smile and turned towards the door. Before she could open it, she stopped and then turned back to him. “We should do this again sometime, but you’d better not flirt with any girls when we hang out!”

Nah pointed what to be her hidden index finger at Inigo, as he let out a soft chuckle. The chuckle gave Nah a shiver down her spine, but she tried to ignore the way it made her cold melt away more. “I don’t remember flirting with any girls today…”

He pretended to ponder as if it was a hard question. Nah hadn’t noticed that Inigo was so tame today, she wondered if it was because of her. Nah’s cheeks turned red, again, at the idea. “Whatever, goodby-”

Before she could turn him away Inigo took Nah’s chin with his thumb and index finger. The warm digits freezing her in place. She didn't have time to wonder how after holding snowballs they were already warm again. She instead realized that this was a request. A subtle way of asking for consent. She didn’t actually realize this, she more knew it in her gut. Nah let out a soft but audible “Mmh,” and her cheeks grew in heat. Before she could wonder why she said that, Inigo closed the small space between the two with a kiss. It was timid and quick, and when Inigo pulled back Nah caught herself wanting more. Of course, she pushed the thought down. Her eyes met with Inigo’s and it was the first time since they’d met in the morning they made eye contact. She hadn’t been paying attention to his features at all, because she found them so handsome. She didn’t admire them for long, as the red tinted cheeks, he had made her realize how embarrassed he was as well. Then she realized Inigo had kissed her, and she’d liked it. Her face grew even more red, now with anger, but before she could start ranting Inigo interrupted her. “H-Happy Valentine's day Nah!~”

He sped away after winking, the stutter in his voice making Nah want to giggle. She wanted to call out, but her voice was stuck deep in her throat, so instead, she stood there. “It’s Valentine's day?”

Was what she was finally able to mutter before turning to the door and attempting to open it. But to her surprise, it didn't open. “Locked?! Mother...Is...Still at the park…”

Nah sighed more visible air as she looked back out to the white landscape. Now it got ruined by shoveled snow paths and footsteps. She thought it would irritate her looking at it, but it wasn’t too bad. She actually liked it. Nah smiled to herself and made the trek back to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever uploaded a story of mine...Feedback is all I really care about, I'm not the funniest or the best at writing, I just love a ship and wanna let others see how adorable it is!


End file.
